


Gabriel is Disappointed, Amenadiel is Concerned, and Uriel is Done

by DeredereWrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel is Concerned, Can be read with no knowledge of lucifer, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Gen, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Just platonic family fluff, One Shot, can be read with no knowledge of good omens, crowley attempting to make his first star but with the help of his sibs, its all fluff, no ships, pre fall, sibling shenanigans, they/them pronouns for uriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Raphael and Samael are bored and decide that it's a good idea to make a star. Uriel obviously can't let them go alone. Predictably, everything explodes in their faces.Pre-fall sibling fluff with the archangels! Can be read with no knowledge of Good Omens or it could be read with no knowledge of Lucifer.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Gabriel is Disappointed, Amenadiel is Concerned, and Uriel is Done

Raphael stared up at the ceiling. He, being the resident healer with nobody to heal, hadn’t actually done anything productive in a few days and it was starting to get to him. And boredom seldom led to anything good.

Samael and Uriel were in very similar situations. Neither of them had any jobs to do at the moment. 

“Isn’t there anything fun to do?” Raphael asked.

“Probably,” Samael shrugged.

Uriel looked up from their book. “You could ask mom.”

“Noooo,” Samael complained. “She always gives the boring jobs if you ask her for a suggestion.”

“Actually, you know what? Azrael said that they’re looking to make more stars. I’ve always wanted to try,” Raphael said.

“Really?” Samael said.

“Yeah!” Raphael grinned.

“Raphael, do you even know how to make stars?” Uriel questioned.

“Uh.. I’ve never tried it but I watched mom do it a while ago, so that should be enough, right?” Raphael asked.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Samael said.

“That sounds like a horrible idea,” Uriel corrected, as if either of them would listen.

“Come with us then, Uriel. You can stop us if it turns out to be dumb. Come on, you can’t really be all that interested in that book,” Samael said.

Uriel looked between the two (giving them puppy dog eyes) and their book, which truthfully, they didn’t much care for. “Fine.”

The two cheered.

~~~~

Though it was dark in the sky, the three could see each other well with light radiating from their bodies. 

“So, how do you do it?” Samael asked. 

“Mom said it was just like making everything else but bigger and brighter and more fragile, so you have to be really careful to keep your concentration, otherwise, it’ll explode,” Raphael said, a small glimmer of light forming in his hands.

“You didn’t mention it could explode,” Uriel said.

“Technically, everything can explode if you don’t handle it correctly,” Samael said.

Raphael laughed. “I really don’t think that’s helping, Samael.”

Samael ignored him. “So, I could just..” He put his hands over the ball of light and heat and it grew a little and turned a silvery blue.

They kept putting their power in little by little, watching the star expand and sometimes shift colors. Uriel joined in soon after, as it was clear they underestimated how much it would take to make a star. In the distance, Amenadiel, Gabriel, and Micheal watched as this star grew and grew.

“Is that Uriel, Raphael, And Samael?” Micheal squinted at them.

“I think so?” Amenadiel said. 

“They don’t look like they know what they’re doing,” Gabriel said skeptically. 

“You’re right,” Micheal agreed.

Gabriel set off to stop them. 

“No, wait, don’t distract them-” Amenadiel said before realizing Gabriel didn’t plan to listen.

When Gabriel finally reached them, he spoke.

“What-” but before he could finish his sentence, all three of them stopped concentrating in surprise and in a blink, the star exploded.

It left ash and stardust everywhere. 

Gabriel wiped the debris away from his eyes and mouth and finished in the most disappointed voice, “-do you think you’re doing?”

“Gabriel! Hi. Um,” Raphael stuttered.

“For the record, I tried to talk them out of it,” Uriel said with the tone of a very guilty sibling.

“Not exactly,” Samael said.

Finally, Amenadiel and Micheal caught up with Gabriel.

“I told you not to distract them,” Amenadiel said, a little amused.

“We were trying to make a star,” Raphael said.

“Yes, we saw,” Micheal said. “Next time just ask us how it’s done.”

“Okay,” Samael and Raphael said.

“And please don’t do this again. I don’t want you getting hurt,” Amenadiel said. Once he got an agreement to that too, he said, “Now let’s go back home and get you all cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> So!!! I was going through my old writing and found this!!! It's not bad so I figured I'd share. Could plausibly be taken as part of Fluidity but doesn't have to be.


End file.
